Rapture Firing Range
The Rapture Firing Range is a location seen only in the Challenge Room "The 'I' in Team." Seemingly located in a dark, remote area of Rapture, given that few other buildings can be seen through the windows, it consists of four main areas. History Built and operated by Ryan Industries, the Rapture Firing Range catered to citizens looking for a little more excitement than the entertainment offered at Rapture's Grand Carnival, Fort Frolic, or Arcadia. However, an archaeological dig discovered fossils directly underneath the firing range room's floor which interrupted the business. A map in the upper part of the machine room labeled "recent discovery of fossil shells, restructure of turret testing - rebuilding Rapture" reveals plans to redesign or expand the facility. These plans were put on hold by the Rapture Civil War. ''Challenge Rooms'' Machine Room This tall, narrow room is, as its name would suggest, packed with machinery, generators, and consoles which keep the vicinity functioning. Two levels can be accessed by the player; the ground level features a door leading to a glass tunnel, connecting the Firing Range to other areas of the city, and a door leading to the Firing Range itself which is locked when the player first enters the building. A Bouncer Big Daddy has gone berserk and is attacking a video monitor with an image of Andrew Ryan on it. His Little Sister stands nearby pointing out a corpse on the other side of the door to the Firing Range. There is also a corpse propped against a nearby wall. Above the corpse is a platform with an Inventing Supplies chest containing a brass tube. The second level leads to the Reception and locker rooms and one other chests. Reception This room features a locked door which presumably acts as the main entrance to the building, along with doorways to the Machine Room, Firing Range, and Pressure Plate Room. In the middle of the room is a desk with a corpse sitting in the chair, and a Vita-Chamber, U-Invent, and pneumo tube can also be found here. The pneumo tube dispenses an infinite amount of EVE Hypos; pick up one from the Tube, wait a few seconds for the pneumo's lights to come back on, and then pick up another. Adjacent to the reception area is a locker room for the facility's patrons which is mostly empty save for an Inventing Supplies chest. Firing Range The centerpiece of the building, this large room has three levels. Upon the player entering, a Thuggish Splicer will dash across the beams, activating the range. He is quickly taken out by the Machine Gun Turrets and Grenade Launcher Turrets in an awesome demonstration of the range's fire power. The top level is inaccessible and features three grenade launcher turrets. One of the collectible roses is located here. The mid-level has doorways leading to the Machine Room and Pressure Plate Room and features five machine gun turrets that, back in the facility's days of operation, would fire upon the five bullseyes on the back wall. The floor on this level is mostly open to the area below and can only be crossed by narrow support beams. The the upper part of this level is a bulletproof glass enclosed viewing area that leads to the Reception room. Here there are stairs to the lower levels and controls to the two doors. The control to the left-hand door works fine, but the right-hand door needs to be hacked using an Automatic Hack Tool; getting the components to invent this Hack Tool provides the main goal of the mission. The lowermost level is an excavated, flooded area. Among the fossilized shells the player will find an Inventing Supplies chest, a Rosie frozen by a burst pipe, and the Target Dummy Plasmid. The splicer killed by the turrets has nothing but alcohol on his person. Pressure Plate Room This room of questionable purpose and function has a large pressure plate on the floor, which, when stepped on, opens a door leading back towards the Reception area. There is another berserk Bouncer demonstrating his opinion of Andrew Ryan here. He can be fooled into stepping on the pressure plate thus allowing passage through the door to a small room with some more Inventing Supplies crates and the Winter Blast 3 Plasmid. Just beyond this room is a small section that was in the process of being bricked up. Flipping the door control switch will unlock the door in between the pressure plate room and the one to the reception room. Bugs/Glitches * One of the collectible roses is obtained in the center Grenade Launcher Turret. However, the icon for the rose is that of an apple instead. Category:BioShock Locations Category:Challenge Rooms DLC